Silence of Limit
by humanerror09
Summary: Rasa. Satu kata yang sederhana, bahkan begitu mudah diucapkan. Namun, tak cukup kalimat yang sederhana untuk menjelaskannya. Semua orang menganggap dirinyalah yang paling mengerti dirinya sendiri. Namun, kenyataannya tak sesederhana itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Silence of Limit**

**By Humanerror**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei]**

**Chapter : 1/?**

_Rasa. Satu kata yang sederhana, bahkan begitu mudah diucapkan. Namun, tak cukup kalimat yang sederhana untuk menjelaskannya. Semua orang menganggap dirinyalah yang paling mengerti dirinya sendiri. Namun, kenyataannya tak sesederhana itu._

**Warning : Shonen ai, typo yang mengganggu, (mungkin) OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lantai cokelat bergaris putih memantulkan cahaya lampu. Decit tak terdengar lagi, hanya lenguhan samar yang menggaung mengisi ruang. Sebuah bola oranye menggelinding bebas tak terarah hingga akhirnya menabrak dinding berlapis kayu.

Jemari pucat meraih benda tersebut dan memantulkannya. Mendribble, lantas melemparnya dengan satu tujuan, yaitu lingkaran berjaring yang terpasang beberapa meter di atas kepalanya. Nihil, untuk kesekian kalinya benda tersebut tak berhasil melewatinya, menyisakan suara debaman keras karena berbenturan dengan lantai. Tidak bisakah sekali saja benda tersebut menurut layaknya seorang budak?

Sang majikan hanya menghembuskan napas lelahnya. Surai-surai biru langitnya telah basah seluruhnya, sebagian menyatu dan meneteskan bulir-bulir keringat. Ia kembali menggerakkan kaki-kakinya, namun alih-alih berlari ia justru tergelincir dan terjerembab di lantai. Tanpa berniat berdiri lagi ia menelentangkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kulitnya yang pucat bersentuhan dengan permukaan lantai yang dingin. Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya, tenaganya tidak bisa dipaksa lagi.

"Kau ingin bermalam disini, Tetsuya?"

Suara dingin itu dengan segera menyadarkan dirinya yang hampir tertidur. Pria yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu langsung bangkit begitu mendapati pria bersurai merah di hadapannya, memandanginya dengan sorot tajam seolah tak memiliki hati. Pria bersurai merah itu mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah kanannya.

"Untukmu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko hanya menatap botol bening itu ragu. Antara menerima atau tidak. Sejauh ini, pria yang merupakan kapten tim basketnya tersebut tidak pernah sepeduli ini dengan orang lain, terlebih pada dirinya. Tidak ada yang mengerti jalan pikiran seseorang yang ia kenal bernama Akashi Seijuurou di depannya ini. Jika ia menerimanya, entah kalimat pedas apa yang akan dilontarkan padanya lagi. Terakhir ia mendengar komentar pedas dari Akashi adalah ketika ia menerima air minum yang disuguhkan Akashi ketika usai pertandingan minggu lalu, saat itu botol minumnya tertinggal di rumah.

"_Kau selalu saja mengandalkan orang lain. Pantas kau tidak pernah berkembang._" Begitu ucapannya ketika itu.

"Tetsuya?"

Lamunan Kuroko buyar, ia agak merasa bersalah membuat sang kapten menunggu. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak haus." Tolaknya halus.

Akashi tertawa hambar. "Jadi kau berani menolaknya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersentak, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau kalimat pemuda di depannya ini adalah perintah? "Maaf, bukan berarti aku akan menolaknya." Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil alih botol tersebut.

Terlihat seringaian sekilas dari Akashi. "Apakah aku begitu menyeramkan?"

"Tidak juga. Kau hanya sulit ditebak." Jelas Kuroko lalu meneguk air minum dari botol yang diberikan Akashi.

"Benarkah? Itu berarti aku cukup menyeramkan."

Kuroko tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Bukan karena malas menanggapi, tapi ia tidak menemukan kalimat yang cocok untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Akashi mungkin memiliki hal yang ia sembunyikan dibalik sikapnya yang terkesan menyeramkan.

Ditengah suasanya hening, tiba-tiba saja Akashi mendaratkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Kuroko, mengelus surai-surai biru mudanya yang agak basah karena keringat. Akashi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tetapi rasanya ada yang berbeda dari Akashi saat itu.

Dan Kuroko merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

* * *

><p><em>End of Junior High School… welcome Senior High School…<em>

Tahun ajaran baru selalu berpemandangan sama. Udara yang masih agak dingin ditemani helai-helai mahkota sakura yang berguguran terbawa angin musim semi. Kuroko masih berjalan santai tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya seakan buku di hadapannya lebih menarik perhatian dibanding hal lainnya. Sesekali ia mengganti halaman da kembali larut dalam bacaan.

Tanpa terasa, kakinya sudah melewati gerbang SMA pilihanya, SMA Seirin. Halaman depan dipenuhi siswa-siswa yang sibuk mempromosikan klub. Agaknya aktifitas membaca buku tersebut terganggu dan sesekali ia harus menunduk untuk menghindari sikutan orang-orang. Tak banyak yang menyadari keberadaannya yang nyaris kasat mata.

Kuroko tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah, menemukan selembar kertas bertuliskan klub basket terinjak oleh kaki kanannya. Ia menunduk untuk mengambilnya, namun ketika baru saja menegapkan badan, seorang pria bertubuh besar menubruknya. Pria tersebut membawa seorang pria berwajah mirip kucing bersamanya. Kuroko hanya memperhatikannya yang mulai menjauh. Ia tampaknya tidak peduli sama sekali, toh ia sudah biasa ditabrak tanpa menerima kata maaf.

Ia memaklumi kekasatannya.

Kuroko melanjutkan langkahnya, menghampiri tempat klub basket membuka tempat pendaftaran. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengalihkan perhatian seorang siswi berambut pendek yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang siswa berkacamata, tetapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya, ia mengambil keputusan untuk mengambil lembar formulir sendiri, kebetulan lembar tersebut tertumpuk di atas meja.

Tepat ketika ia selesai mengisi formulir tersebut, siswa yang tadi tanpa sengaja menabraknya datang.

"Aku datang membawa murid baru…" Ujar pria berwajah kucing yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

Kuroko memperhatikan sekilas, siswi berambut pendek itu tampak terkejut. Anak baru berambut merah gelap tersebut tampak sangat menyeramkan. Tapi, ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan pergi mencari kelasnya.

* * *

><p>Kuroko menggeser pintu kelasnya. Semua kursi telah terisi kecuali dua kursi paling belakang. Kuroko memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang paling belakang dan kembali melanjutka bacaannya. Saat itu terdengar lagi seseorang membuka pintu kelas, tetapi Kuroko lebih tertarik pada bacaannya.<p>

Hanya perlu menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit sampai bel masuk teredengar. Suasana kelas tersebut sempat ribut sebentar, namun beberapa saat kemudian hening ketika seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki ruangan. Wanita tersebut menyebut dirinya sebagai wali kelas, usai memperkenalkan diri, ia mempersilakan murid-muridnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kagami Taiga." Seseorang yang duduk di depan Kuroko berdiri. Suaranya terdengar begitu tegas, dan warna rambutnya. Pernahkah Kuroko melihatnya di suatu tempat?

Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Ia orang yang menabraknya tadi pagi dan mulai sekarang orang tersebut akan menempati kelas yang sama juga mengikuti kegiatan klub yang sama dengannya. Rasanya lumayan lebih baik memiliki teman klub yang juga satu kelas.

Belum sempat Kuroko memperkenalkan diri, tiba-tiba saja wanita paruh baya tersebut memulai pelajaran. Sepertinya wanita tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ah, sudahlah. Tanpa memperkenalkan diri pun lambat laun teman-teman sekelasnya akan mengetahui namanya.

Kuroko mengambil sebuah penggaris dan menyentuhkannya ke punggung seorang bernama Kagami di depannya. Pria itu terlihat terkejut dari tubuhnya yang menegang, tapi ia tak juga menoleh. Kuroko mencoba menyoleknya lagi dan saat ini ia langsung menoleh.

"HYA!" Pekiknya kaget.

"Ada apa, etto… Kagami-kun?" Tegur wali kelas. Kagami tampak salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, cuma terkejut." Jawab Kagami. Setelah itu, wali kelas tersebut melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Kau ini siapa?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Kau ini jangan-jangan hantu kelas ini?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku juga murid baru, sama sepertimu."

"Benar kau bukan hantu?"

"Kau masih tidak percaya, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko meletakkan kembali penggaris yang ia gunakan untuk memanggil (?) Kagami. "Aku melihatmu tadi pagi. Aku juga mendaftar klub basket."

Kagami sedikit membulatkan matanya. Ia memperhatikan postur kuroko , meski pria itu dalam keadaan duduk dan ia tidak melihat postur tubuhnya secara keseluruhan, tetapi ia tahu pria di depannya tersebut tidak cukup tinggi, atau bahkan bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dan lagi, dengan fitur seperti itu Kagami tidak yakin dia bisa bermain basket.

"Memangnya kau bisa bermain?" Kagami membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan memperhatikan penjelasan wali kelasnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah kelas berakhir, ia pergi ke gym. Seperti perjanjian yang disebutkan pelatih klub tersebut, sepulang sekolah mereka harus berkumpul disana. Tadinya, ia berniat mengajak Kagami pergi bersamanya, tapi ternyata pria itu memilih untuk pergi duluan. Entahlah, mungkin pria itu tidak tertarik untuk berteman dengannya.<p>

"Bagus, semuanya sudah datang." Suara seorang gadis menggema memenuhi ruangan. Semua mata teralih ke arahnya. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia temui ketika pertama kali mendaftar klub. Semula, ia dan yang lainnya mengira gadis berambut pendek itu adalah manajer klub tersebut. Namun, ternyata mereka salah.

"Aku pelatih klub basket putra. Namaku, Aida Riko. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Ucapnya tegas dan berhasil membuat para anggota baru terkejut secara kompak. "Sekarang lepas kaus olahraga kalian!" dan sekarang perintahnya berhasil membuat mereka semua meng-Eh? Secara kompak.

Gadis itu memperhatikan tubuh mereka yang sudah tak berbalut kaus. Mereka begitu kagum dengan kemampuan gadis itu menganalisa tubuh mereka. Semua tebakannya tepat. Menurut penjelasan dari kapten tim, gadis itu dibesarkan oleh ayahnya yang seorang pelatih olahraga. Maka, tak heran jika ia bisa menebak kelemahan mereka dengan akurat.

"Ada apa?" Suara Kagami terdengar, sekarang gadis itu berdiri tercengang di depannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia tampak sangat terkejut. Kuroko ikut melihat tubuh pria yang sekelas dengannya tersebut, dan tampaknya dia mempunyai tubuh yang bagus.

"Semua sudah kumpul." Ucap seseorang berkacamata, ia adalah kapten tim, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Oh ya? Kuroko juga?" Tanyanya. "Murid dari Teikou."

"Teikou?"

"Ah, sepertinya dia tidak datang."

"Maaf." Sela Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncuk di hadapan gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak agak terkejut. "Aku Kuroko."

Seketika Aida berteriak tak percaya. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sudah sejak tadi." Jawabnya dan tak berhasil membuat Aida percaya.

"Apakah kau salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai?" Tanya seorang yang juga merupakan anggota baru.

"Sepertinya bukan, ya kan Kuroko?" Kata Hyuuga sambil tertawa.

"Tapi, aku juga sering ikut bertanding."

Semua orang di dalam gym tersebut tidak mempercayai kalimatnya, sementara Kagami terlihat tak mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

Kiseki no Sedai, siapakah mereka? Siapapun mereka, mereka bukan orang hebat jika tidak mampu menarik perhatian Kagami Taiga.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter pertama disini ngambil scene dari vol. 1 huhuhu, tapi kesananya engga kok. Biar pertemuan Kagami terasa lebih realistis *geplak* terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. mohon isi kotak yang di bawah dengan saran dan komentarnya huhuhu.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence of Limit**

**By Humanerror**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei]**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**Warning : Shonen ai, typo yang mengganggu, (mungkin) OOC, AU**

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berjalan agak pelan, rambutnya yang berwarna merah gelap diacak angin sore yang agak kencang. "Kiseki no sedai," gumamnya bermonolog. "memangnya sehebat apa mereka sampai bisa seterkenal itu?"<p>

Senja mulai berlalu. Perjalanan menuju apartemennya masih agak jauh dan ia mulai mengumpat perutnya yang mulai terasa lapar. Kalau saja saat istirahat ia datang lebih cepat ke kantin, ia pasti bisa mendapatka roti yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang ia dapatkan. Pria itu memutar pandangan, mencari tempat yang menyediakan makanan cepat saji.

.

.

.

Langit senja menampakkan jingganya dalam balutan indah musim semi. Merah muda sakura seolah bersembunyi dalam sinar oranye. Dari balik kaca yang bening, tampak sesosok pemuda bersurai biru tengah menyesap sedikit demi sedikit minuman favoritnya. Segelas vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko Tetsuya, dirinya hanya seorang diri disana saat menikmati manisnya minuman itu. Rasa manis yang menyeruak di dalam mulut pemuda bersurai biru itu benar-benar berbeda dengan kisahnya silam. Sebuah kisah lama dengan sosok teman lama yang perlahan mulai menghilang. Kiseki no Sedai, mungkinkah akan menghilang secepat itu dalam kehidupan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya? Ah, sepertinya hal tersebut tak mungkin terjadi.

"Hmm..." Sesaat, bola mata biru itu mengalihkan padangannya pada sosok lain yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Sayang, sosok yang diperhatikannya kini sama sekali tak memperhatikan tatapan kedua bola mata biru itu.

Saat itu hening kembali menyelimuti. Namun, saat itu pula Kuroko masih memperhatikan sosok yang kini masih duduk dan melahap makanannya tepat dihadapan Kuroko. Diam-diam Kuroko memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Kuroko mulai berpikir, betapa atletisnya tubuh pemuda itu. Dirinya berandai-andai, jika saja dirinya memiliki tubuh atletis sepertinya. Pemuda tersebut kini masih disibukkan dengan makanannya yang terlalu banyak. Mungkinkah tubuh itu terbentuk karena makanan sebanyak itu?

"Ano..."

"Hmm,"

"Sumimasen,"

"Hn?"

"Ano, Kagami-kun—"

"WOAHH—! SIAPA KAU?!"

_'Siapa kau? Jadi, orang ini tak mengingatku?' _Kuroko pun hanya membatin. Begitu transparankah dirinya disini?

.

.

.

Bodoh. Dirinya memang idiot basket sejati.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak tadi, baka!"

Begitu rupanya, sejak pagi tadi Kagami Taiga memang kurang peka dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Lihat saja, pemuda tinggi memang benar-benar tak ingat dengan sosok Kuroko yang pagi tadi baru saja bergabung menjadi anggota club yang sama dengan Kagami.

"Gomen, sepertinya aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku pagi tadi. Mungkin Kagami-kun saja yang kurang peka." Datar, begitulah ekspresi Kuroko saat mengatakan hal tersebut kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Tsk! Maksudmu aku ini bodoh, heh?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya tetapi kau menyadarinya sendiri, Kagami-kun."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Kalau begitu Kagami-kun bodoh."

"Hoi, bisakah kau tidak mengulang kata-kata itu?! Tsk, menyebalkan."

Saat itu Kuroko tak lagi menanggapi perkataan lawan bicaranya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya menyesap nikmat segelas vanilla milkshake yang ada dalam genggamannya. Kagami Taiga yang saat itu telah menghabiskan semua makanannya kembali terpikir akan masa lalu Kuroko yang membuatnya penasaran sekaligus membuatnya terlalu bersemangat untuk menjadi pemain basket nomor satu di Jepang. Ya, rasanya Kagami Taiga terlalu ingin menghancurkan satu persatu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, orang-orang yang tanpa Kagami ketahui merupakan segelintir orang yang ada dalam masa lampau seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hei, aku rasa aku teralu bersemangat untuk menghadapi mereka." Seru Kagami dengan semangat bak macan yang haus akan magsanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin mengalahkan mereka semudah itu." Kuroko yang masih menyesap vanilla milkshakenya hanya menjawab dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah.

"Meremehkanku, heh?"

"Iie, hanya saja tak cukup jika hanya kau sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membantumu jika kau mau. Tidak, aku akan tetap membantumu walaupun kau menolaknya, Kagami-kun."

"Heh, besar juga ambisimu, Kuroko."

"Hal itu lebih baik dari pada menekuk lutut dan bersembunyi di balik awan masa lalu yang menyedihkan..." Ucap Kuroko lirih tetapi suaranya cukup untuk memasuki gendang telinga Kagami.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang tak pandai untuk mengartikan sebuah pribahasa atau apalah itu. Namun dari perkataanmu seolah ada—"

"Iie, lupakan saja hal itu, lebih baik Kagami-kun memfokuskan diri untuk mengalahkan mereka. Bukankah hal tersebut yang kau inginkan?"

_'Aneh, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh anak ini.'_

* * *

><p>Gemercik air terdengar nyaring di lantai yang basah. Pemuda bersurai secerah langit biru itu nampak menyendiri di bawah gemercik air yang terus mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Saat itu tak ada kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. Tak ada kata yang terucap kala fana terus membebani pikirannya. Entah sampai kapan awan masa lalu itu mengampiri dirinya. Entah sampai kapan pemuda itu dapat bersembunyi di balik awan tersebut. Haruskah dirinya keluar dengan cahaya barunya? Harusnya dirinya mengatakan selamat tinggal ada kenangan masa lalunya? Tentang segala yang terjadi. Sebuah ingatan di masa lampau yang mungkin tak semudah itu terhapuskan. Tak akan mudah walaupun hanya sketsa awan mendung tak indah.<p>

Jika saja ada mesin waktu yang dapat membawanya pergi, maka pemuda bersurai biru itu akan memilih untuk memasuki mesin waktu itu. Sekali lagi dirinya akan menginjakkan kaki di masa lalunya. Sekali lagi pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya ingin menghapuskan memori kecil tentang seseorang yang hingga kini masih bersarang dalam hatinya. Mungkin hanya sebuah kenangan lama. Sebuah cerita singkat yang nampaknya agak aneh. Namun, nyatanya cerita sesingkat itu tak dapat terlupakan. Tak dapat dihapuskan walaupun mungkin sosok itu telah menghapuskan dirinya sejak lama. Begitulah rasanya terlupakan, terlalu menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi jika pemuda itu tak dapat melupakan sosok indah yang melupakannya.

"Rasanya tak seperti vanilla milkshake, terlalu hambar..."

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda bersurai biru langit itu hanya diam-diam menahan senyum pahit dalam setiap kata yang terucapkan. Di balik wajah datarnya bukan berarti tak ada sebuah kisah kelam tak menyenangkan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Di balik sifatnya yang tenang bukan berarti hatinya setenang gemercik air yang terus membasahi tubuhnya. Dalam hidupnya pasti ada sebuah cerita. Ada sebuah cinta yang terangkai menjadi sebuah kisah. Tak lama memang, tak indah pula bila dirasa. Namun dalam keegoisan cintanya, ada rasa hangat yang tak terlupakan. Ada sedikit sentuhan lembut yang masih terasa di setiap helai rambutnya kala tangan dingin itu meyapu surai indahnya.

"Mengertilah, walaupun sesaat kehangatan itu tak akan hilang disini..."

Lagi, untuk sekian kalinya Kuroko menyentuh surai indahnya dalam gemercik air yang terus mengalir. Pemuda itu mengusap helaian indahnya dalam diam yang nyata ketika mengingat segala kenangan lama yang kini hanya menjadi sebuah awan kelabu. Jika Kuroko bukanlah dirinya yang sekarang, pastilah pemuda itu akan berlari dan meneriakan segala keluh kesah yang bersarang di hatinya. Kuroko Tetsuya pasti akan menggenggam tangan dingin sosok itu. Tangan dingin yang selalu memberinya kehangatan. Selamanya, jika saja Kuroko bukanlah dirinya yang sekarang pastilah pemuda itu akan terus mengejar punggung sang kapten merahnya dari kejauhan. Sayangnya, semua hanya angan yang tak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Sayangnya, Kuroko Tetsuya nampak seperti seorang masokis yang diam-diam mengharapkan balasan cinta dari sosok sadistik yang bertolak belakang dengannya.

"Sadarilah, sesaat yang terlewatkan itu terasa begitu berharga disini, di hati ini..."

Ketika itu malam masih berlanjut dengan suara gemercik air yang masih terdengar nyaring di telinga Kuroko. Malam itu terasa panjang dan juga melelahkan jika dirasa secara nyata. Malam itu nampak seperti buku catatan lama yang kembali ditelusuri oleh ingatan Kuroko Tetsuya. Semuanya terjadi dalam lampau yang tak akan pernah terulang. Selamanya hanya akan ada dalam cinta yang tak pernah terucap. Dan selamanya sentuhan tangan itu hanya terbalut dalam kehangatan dari sosok yang sama. Kehangatan yang sesaat lalu diberikan oleh sang surai merah yang indah.

.

.

.

_Hei, andaikan saat itu kau mengerti, apakah kisah ini akan berubah?_

_Andaikan surai biru itu mengatakan perasaanya, apa kau akan menerimanya?_

_Akashi Seijuurou— jika saja kau tahu, apakah sebuah pena lain akan melukiskan kisah yang lebih indah dengan dirimu dan Kuroko Tetsuya?_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>an : Yow, akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama gak ada ide ngelanjutinnya ahahah... Bagaimana, adakah yang berbeda di chapter ini? Rasanya lebih pendek ya? XD mohon maaf jika ada typo, EYD atau segalanya yang kurang jelas ^^ mohon kritik dan sarannya ya~ arigatou XD**


End file.
